knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Classes represent the avatar your character uses in the game. Selecting a class offers a boost to your base defense / attack stats, as well as granting you a special skill unique to that class. Skills include improving your battle strength, improving the drop-rate of items, increasing your max AP or BP, and other useful bonuses. Within each class, there are six cards you can equip. There are two genders (three cards per class) that determine the stats the card bestows. While female cards have more defense, male ones have more attack. Card rarity also increases the class' stats and improves the quality of the class' skill. Before the Ultimate Job System update, there where artifacts for each class you attained after completing a specific collection, now those are unattainable. Notice: '''All Skills are based on the cards when they are still level 1. Novice ' ' ' ﻿'This is the default class when you begin the game. '''Card Type: Normal Artifact Stat: None Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash Machinist Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+15 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Magic Fighter Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+4 DEF+2 Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Healer Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+5 DEF+6 Skill: Reduce expenses for using Recovery. Boss Attack: Heal Monk Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+9 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Thief ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+21 DEF+20 Skill: Increase GP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Smash Dark Knight ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+30 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30 An Doun skill +16% Paladin ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+15 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked Boss Attack: Heal Conjurer ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+29 DEF+28 Skill: Increase total members while using this job. Boss Attack: Magic Alchemist ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+35 DEF+50 Skill: Increase Max AP Boss Attack: Magic Marman/Marmaid ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+53 DEF+34 Skill: Increase EXP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Heal Samurai ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+39 DEF+26 Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Chaos Lord ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+49 DEF+32 Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Hawkseye at level 30 EXP +4 Ninja ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+37 DEF+36 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Lvl 30 Miyuki + 22% Gunner ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: ATK+45 DEF+45 Skill: Reduce damage taken when fighting battles. Boss Attack: Magic Soldier ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Super Monk ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Sky Pirate ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Smash Hermetics ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP and Max BP Boss Attack: Magic Onimusya ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Jack-o'-Lantern/Witch ' Card Type:' Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase progress rate in quests. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Huck at lvl 30 +6% (best) Dragoon ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+33 DEF+20 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Black Mage ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+48 DEF+5 Skill: Increase Max BP. Boss Attack: Magic White Knight ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: ATK+20 DEF+35 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked. Boss Attack: Heal Note: LVL 30'' Seraphi'' ATK 167 DEF 320 Skill +31% Sniper ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP. Boss Attack: Magic Battle Master ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP and EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Unlike Choas Lord, this card level up only increase Max BP, EXP earned remain +1 at level 30. Master Monk ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Master Thief ' Card Type:' Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Templar ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Members Limit while equipped. Boss Attack: Heal Heavy Dragoon ' Card Type:' Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Total Members while using this Job. Boss Attack: Smash Note: This is different from Templar, does NOT 'exceed the 501 member limit when fighting. Sage ' Card Type: Ultimate Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Magic